1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery arrows and more specifically to an insert for an archery arrow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Historically there have been many advancements in the art of archery. From the earliest time when man first affixed a flint point to the end of a slender stick, and propelled it form a bow, he has strived to increase the performance and accuracy of the arrow. New materials with greater strength, lighter weight projectiles, and aerodynamic vanes have all helped to increase performance, but there has always been an issue with dynamic forces on the arrow itself, and the consistent alignment of the arrow tip.
The present invention takes arrow performance to an all new level, by concentrically aligning the arrow insert, and strengthening the arrow shaft itself.
Prior art of an arrow insert has been good at best, where the neck of the point and the threads might be off concentrically from the arrow insert, and of the tip itself. All the archer could hope for was to screw the arrow tip into the arrow insert, and hope that they would align well enough to make the arrow fly with acceptable accuracy. A short, single piece insert that was not concentrically aligned negatively impacted the accuracy of the arrow. If the tolerances were poor on the insert or the shaft wall, it was nearly impossible to ensure concentric alignment of the arrow point, and consistent arrow flight. In addition to poor flight characteristics, the short insert, due to its length, has very little adhesive surface area. Having such a small adhesive surface, upon impact, it was common for the insert to come dislodged from the arrow shaft, thus forcing the insert and arrow tip rearward into the arrow shaft, causing the forward end of the arrow shaft to mushroom.
A problem with high powered bows has been the weakness of the spine of an arrow shaft. One cure for this was to increase the wall thickness of the entire arrow shaft, but this added unwanted and unneeded weight to the arrow, thus decreasing performance. Most recently, there have been developments in addressing the issue of spine stiffness. One uses a tapered shaft, larger at the front than the rear, and another claims a dual spine achieved by changing the wrapping sequence of the composite. These arrow shafts still rely on tolerances being met on both shaft and the short, single piece insert.
For the sake of clarification and definition, an arrow insert is a coupling means that is adhesively inserted into the end of an arrow shaft, wherein said coupling means is used to couple an arrow tip to an arrow. The present invention of the dual step insert allows for the increased adhesive surface area of the longer insert, which increases accuracy for concentric alignment of the insert, so as to concentrically align the point as it is screwed into the arrow insert.
By utilizing a dual step insert with an extension, the arrow shaft can be made much stiffer at the front, where it is needed, without adding weight to the entire arrow shaft, thus increasing performance and accuracy.
Advantageously, the present invention allows for an arrow insert that has a greater adhesive contact surface.
Advantageously, the present invention allows for precise adjustment to the overall arrow weight, by adjusting the length of the extension shaft. A longer extension shaft allows for greater weight, and a shorter extension shaft allows for lighter weight.